Sonic's Halloween
by sonicfan24
Summary: Sonic and the gang have a fun, and spooky Halloween!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters in this Fic. Sega does.

Sonic's Halloween

"Amy are you ready yet?" Sonic's voice rang out through the house.

"I'm almost ready Sonic!" Amy's voice called out from upstairs.

"You said that an hour ago!" Sonic sighed and rubbed a temple in his forehead.

"Done!" Amy came down as a twinkling fairy princess.

"Amy the others will be hear any moment and I'm STILL not ready"

"I'm sorry Sonic" Amy started whimpering and crying. Sonic looked a little sympathetic and came over to hold the weeping girl.

"Oh Ames it's all right, I'm not upset" Amy stopped crying and looked up at Sonic "You-(Sniff) you're not mad?" Sonic looked at her with trust in his eyes.

"No Amy I'm not upset" Just then the doorbell rang and a ghoulish shriek ripped through the house.

"O no there hear, Amy let them in and tell them to wait for me if it's Rouge and the others. If it's trick-or-treaters the candy is by the door just give them ONE piece and send them off on there way" Amy nodded her understanding and walked to the door while Sonic ran up the stairs as quietly as possible. Sonic was just up the stairs when he Amy telling a trick-or-treater how cute she looked in her which costume and how cute her brother looked as a werewolf.

'Cute' Sonic thought 'Better than last year' As Sonic was putting his costume on he thought about last Halloween.

FLASHBACK

"Amy just send them on their way after you give them some candy O.K?" Sonic stopped at the top of the stares and if our friends come tell them to wait I have a surprise for them"

"O.K!" Amy shouted from the door

Later when Sonic came down he saw a little girl and her mom standing at the door.

"A-A-Amy I thought I said..."

"I know but you told me to send them on their way after I gave them some candy and these are our friends right?"

Sonic nodded his head. "Yes but how many pieces did you give them and where are Shadow and the others?"

"Oh I gave shadow and the others two pieces and sent them off on there way just like you said" Sonic couldn't stay mad at her she just looked so cute.

"Amy said you had a surprise for us Sonic!"

Sonic looked over at their neighbors. "How long have you been here?"

The little girls mother answered. "We just got here"

Sonic smiled and told them of the accident and sent them on their way after giving them some candy.

END FLASHBACK

'We never did catch up to them until later' Sonic thought

"Sonic their here!" Amy called from downstairs.

"O.K I'll be right down!" Sonic had just gotten dressed into his costume. When he got downstairs he was glad to see Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, and of course his bet friend...

"CHRIS!" Sonic ran over to hug his friend.

"SONIC!" Chris caught his balance as Sonic bear hugged him. The others just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sonic glared at his friends

"You" Knuckles managed to say through laughing fits.

"What is so funny about me?"

"Sonic I think he meant US!"

Sonic looked at Chris as he understood. Then he glared at the others.

"You are still sticking to you're theory huh?"

The others stopped laughing and looked at the ground.

"Sonic they where just joking" Amy tired to reason with the mad speedster.

"Yah Sonic" Chris sided with Amy. Sonic stooped frowning and smiled.

"O.K but no more jokes alright?" The others nodded there heads yes.

"O.K now let's go trick-or-treating before the day is over. The others agreed and soon where out the door. Vector, Charmy and Espio got to the house just as the others where leaving.

"By Vector make sure the kids get only one piece of candy and there are fresh apples fro the kids whose parents want them to have fruits.

"O.K guys have fun!" Vector called as the others where leaving Charmy going with them as a ghost.

"All-right lets see what we are this year" Shadow said. They counted each other off.

Amy-Fairy princess, Sonic-Cow boy, Rouge-Angel, Charmy-pumpkin, Chris-skeleton and last but not least Shadow who was always the same thing every year...

"Shadow why don't you ever go as any thing other than a vampire?" Sonic asked as they went up to the first house.

"Because..." Shadow argued back. "I like vampires and everyone remembers me" Just then the door opened and a kind lady walked out. "I knew I heard Sonic and Shadow arguing"

"Hellos Beth" Everyone knew Beth as the candy apple lady because every holiday she went up and down her block giving out candy apples. After Beth's house Sonic and Shadow stopped fighting and enjoyed there Halloween.

I hope you like it, I need at lest 5 reviews before post the next chapter. Thanks in advance. Chao XD!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the characters in this Fic. Sega does.

Sonic's Halloween Chp.2

Sonic and the others came back to Sonic's house laughing and with happiness in their hearts. What they didn't expect was a surprise that was waiting for them.

Sonic opened the door and looked inside the house was dark and the candy bucket was empty.

"Vector, Espio where back!" Sonic yelled through the house but no answer came back.

"Sonic let us in where freezing out here" Amy shoved past to look inside the house.

"Amy wait I don't think-" Amy could be heard screaming from the kitchen. Sonic and the others came running in to see something they didn't expect.

"Sonic wh-" Chris gulped and took a steady breath. "Sonic what happened to them?"

"I don't know Chris" They where all looking down at Vector and Espio on the ground covered in blood.

Sorry this is so short, but I only want 1 review for the next chapter so you don't have to wait. By, By!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the charcters in this Fic. Sega does.

Sonic's Halloween Chp.3

"Sonic wh-" Chris gulped and took a stedy breath. "Sonic what happend to them?"

"I don't know Chris" They where all looking down at Vector and Espio on the ground coverd in blood.

Amy burst into tears. "I knew we shoulden't have let them house sit for you Sonic!"

"Vector, Espio why, why did you have to leave me!" Charmy started crying.

"Where all right Charmy"

"Huh Vector?" Espio sat up and so did Vector.

"AAAAAA! ZOBIES!" Vector and Espio started laughing.

"No where not dead it's just fake blood, ketchup we brote with us" Sonic started laughing at that moment.

"Sonic what is so funny?" Chris who was speechless until then looked at the blue speedster. Sonic walked over to Espio and helped him up.

"Hey what about me?" Sonic and Espio walked over and helped Vector up.

"Hey nice trick guys huh?" Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. Sonic then explaned.

"We all planed it Vector, Espio, and me" Espio leaned over and peckted Sonic on the cheek leving some ketchup on his face.

"Espio not now" Sonic wisperd through his teeth.

"Oh so you haven't told them yet!" Every one looked at Espio with confusion in there eyes.

"ESPIO!"

"Sonic the hedgehog do you have somthing to tell us?" Sonic looked over at Amy who looked as if she wanted to kill him.

"Uuuum? Yah about that Amy you see-" Amy took out her hammer and swung it down... ON ESPIO!

"(Gasp) Espio that wasen't ment for you!"

"Still-" Espio grond as he stood up "I don't want you to hurt Sonic"

"Oh Espio are you all right!" Sonic ran to his side.

"Yes my sweet I am"

"My sweet? What the" Chris looked at Sonic and Espio locked into a kiss while Amy stood there whith her mouth hanging open. The others desided to leave the love birds alone while they made out. everyone agreed that was the **WERIDEST** Halloween they ever had.

Well I hope You like it please, PLEASE give me at least ONE review I don't get many. Thanks in advance!


	4. Questions?

Are Sonic and Espio gay?

I get this question alot so I just want to say that yes in my FanFiction stories they are so I hope you enjoyed my story and have a nice time on bye.


End file.
